


Don't You Wanna Be A Dirty Little Rockstar

by gala_apples



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Groupies, M/M, Rock Stars, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Ferris wants to be a rockstar, and he wants Sloane and Cameron to be his groupies. Cameron's heard worse ideas.
Relationships: Ferris Bueller/Cameron Frye/Sloane Peterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Don't You Wanna Be A Dirty Little Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt roleplay for seasonofkink.

At this point in their relationship Cameron is entirely resigned to doing exactly what Ferris wants. Sometimes it’s embarrassing. Sometimes it’s criminal. Sometimes it’s morally repugnant. But in the end, whatever stupid idea he’s got in his head always turns out for the best. That includes sex stuff. Finding out he likes a good spanking: embarrassing. That one time they tried coke before sex: criminal. Sex in a public parking lot: morally repugnant. And technically speaking, bisexual bigamy’s is all three. Yet somehow, who cares? It’s Ferris Bueller, and Cameron’s hardly the only one to bow in his wake.

That’s not to say Cameron doesn’t occasionally put up a fight. It’s just reassuring in a way he’d never admit to, to know that even if he loses the fight everything will end up okay because the fates smile on his boyfriend. He’s had anxiety ulcers since he was ten. A guaranteed neutral-to-positive ending is soothing in a way no other attempt of self help has been. And when he’s feeling just a little too annoyed to deal with Ferris and his insistences there Sloane is smoothing everything over.

This time Ferris’ big idea is roleplaying. Ferris wants to be a rockstar and them two groupies. Cameron has a feeling it comes from enjoying being the grand Marshall of the parade, a month back. He wants that role again, a strange musical attention. Cameron doesn’t call him out about it though. It’s not the worst thing he could be pretending.

The scene is staged at Ferris’ house. This long into their relationship and they’ve had sex in dozens of weird places. Sometimes on a whim of Ferris’, sometimes for lack of privacy anywhere else. Cameron loves them for understanding why his house is off limits, and is willing to show it in joining them in madness, whether that be the bathroom at a fast food place, in a closet at a party, or in an alley in Sloane’s mom’s borrowed car. But their parents go out sometimes, and there are slim margins of time between getting let out of school and adults getting home from work. It’s not always cramped and frantic, and when it isn’t Ferris likes to luxuriate in it. Mr and Mrs Bueller are going out to a restaurant, Jeanie is paid off, and they’ve got the house for probably three hours, two and a half to be on the safe side. Cameron knows before he walks in the door that tonight’s going to be elaborate and whimsical, just like his boyfriend.

Cameron waits until Mr and Mrs Bueller drive off, plus five minutes in case they forget something and need to run back into the house before letting himself in with his spare key. He’s had it for years, Ferris first stole him a copy when they were eleven. What he finds when he walks in is that Sloane didn’t waste her time worrying they might come back. She went home with Ferris after school with a backpack full of a second set of clothes, and while Cameron was twiddling his thumbs Sloane was changing.

“Holy shit,” Cameron slams out, the last word breaking into two syllables. “You look good.”

Sloane is definitely dressed for the part. She’s sitting on the living room couch, flipping through the TV Guide. She’s in a t-shirt slashed with a hundred horizontal lines, making the fabric curl and show some skin. He’s pretty sure she’s not wearing a bra. Her hair is teased big and bold with a few neon coloured clips of fake hair stuck in various places. But the look doesn’t stop there. Her bottoms are only black panties, black high heels, and black fishnets. Cameron wants to lick his way up her long legs, take her right here on the coffee table, but that’s not Ferris’ goal for the night. Cameron can have some self control so they can execute Ferris’ concept. He’s a good boyfriend like that.

In comparison to Sloane Cameron looks like a schlub. Sure he’s wearing a crop top to show off his relatively flat stomach, but his bottoms are jeans, so who cares. He’d have to be mad to tell Ferris he wonders what it’d be like to wear high heels, which is a dooming thought in itself. Ferris will find out precisely because it’s crazy. If not today, some day.

“You think so? Thanks. I think I do too. Gotta look good at a concert, amirite?” Sloane’s put a nasal tone into her voice, already in character. Just one of the reasons Sloane and Ferris are so good together, they both totally commit to whatever weird things they choose to do.

“For sure.”

Sloane stands up and grabs his arm. “Come on, he’s waiting!”

It's when Cameron opens the door to Ferris’ bedroom that he sees how fully Ferris has committed. He’s clearly spent the time since getting home setting the scene. All his several dozen posters are off the wall leaving pure white paint, something Cameron hasn’t seen in the entire time he’s known him. The lights are off, sunset barely peeking through the blinds. Both of these efforts are to show off the third; Ferris has gotten a rotating light from someone, for some bizarre thing he’s done. Cameron’s sure there’ll be a story in it, and maybe he’ll ask later. For now all he’s thinking about is the way the revolving rainbow lights brighten the room and make the walls glow. It really casts a new look on Ferris, who’s lounging on his bed in leopard print and stringy ripped jeans.

“Oh, awesome. I see my security brought me two of my finest fans in this rockin’ city.”

“Hi, Ferris. You were so good out there tonight,” Sloane gushes.

“I really liked tonight’s set,” Cameron offers. Both Ferris and Sloane are playing this straight, from the sunglasses Ferris is wearing to the paper Sloane’s holding out for Ferris to autograph. He’s going to buy in too, and let himself enjoy this silliness.

“Glad to hear it,” Ferris answers, cocky, like he’s so beyond caring what others think of him. So no different as a rockstar than any other day, apparently.

“I’m going to frame this,” Sloane says, putting the paper on the nightstand beside her, “But I was thinking of getting a tattoo too. Would you sign _me_ too, Ferris?”

Cameron watches Sloane pull down the loose collar of her sliced to ribbons shirt and present the swell of her breast to Ferris. He waits until Ferris signs her in thick Sharpie before deciding to make his own move. He climbs onto the bottom of the bed and strokes his hands up Ferris’ ripped up jeans. He doesn’t stop until his hands are on Ferris’ bulge, and he’s opening the zipper.

“I listen to you all the time, Ferris. Sometimes all night long.”

“Tell me more,” Ferris commands.

“I want you, Ferris. I want to be you.”

“Good. Now suck my cock, kid, and maybe I’ll show you a thing or two about how to be like me.”

Cameron bows down then, gets his mouth over this proud man’s cock and takes him in inch by inch. Music blooms in the air as he starts to suck, first with Sloane putting on a Queen record, then with Ferris belting out the lyrics. He sounds good, Cameron has to admit. He thinks again of Ferris with a microphone in the middle of a massive crowd. He really could make it in entertainment, if he wanted to.

Sloane joins him at the bottom of the bed, kneeling on the other side of Ferris’ thigh. She’s close enough that Cameron can smell her hair, the apple shampoo and occasional cigarettes. Her tiny hand curls around the base of Ferris’ cock. For a few more sucks she holds it steady for Cameron, then angles it so it slips out of Cameron’s mouth. The moment it’s free Sloane takes her chance to wrap her lips around it.

They go back and forth from there, taking turns blowing their musical idol. When Cameron’s not sucking Ferris he’s palming his own dick and fondling Ferris’ balls. When it’s his turn he keeps his mouth wet and quickly moving, really giving all he’s got. At some point Ferris stops singing along but it doesn’t matter, Cameron still can’t stop thinking of him on a stage in front of thousands.

It’s Sloane who has Ferris when he finally comes. His hands crunch into her teased and hairsprayed hair, and she stays the whole time, lets him fill her mouth. In another situation Cameron would be kissing her cheek, telling her she -they- look stunning. Right now Cameron’s focused on Ferris and how commanding he’s being, even moreso than normal.

The attitude doesn’t stop when Ferris finally spends himself and lets go so Sloane can pull off. He smirks and gestures in a wave to Cameron, who knows he’s flushing under the attention but can’t stop it. “Go on, kiss him. Share it with him, don’t be greedy.”

Sloane does as Ferris directs, she twists her head and kisses him deep. It’s not the first time Cameron’s had come in his mouth, but it’s the first time it’s happened in such a filthy way. It’s better than it should be, to be dirty like this.

After a minute their kiss breaks apart. Cameron is throbbing in his jeans. He knows for a fact Sloane is wet. She must be. He wants to get off, now, in the presence of a great.

“So, you gonna go down on us now?” Cameron’s got his thumbs tucked in his waistband, ready and waiting for action.

Ferris smiles a mean smile. “Lesson one, kid, in how to rule the world. Always get what you want before they get theirs. Life will screw you if you don’t look out for yourself. Tell the security guy on the way out he can send in the next fans.”

Cameron straightens his clothes with shaking hands and beelines for the door, head held high as he tries to reclaim his dignity. He’s so fucking turned on right now. He’s going to leave, and Sloane will follow. Cameron wouldn’t bet they get as much as ten steps down the hall before they’re fucking, Sloane pinned between him and the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. And no doubt after that Ferris will come out in the hall, persona clicked off just like that, and encourage his boyfriend and girlfriend to really go at it. But for now, just for a second, he’s a disgraced ex-fan doing a walk of shame, and there’s something so hot in that, that he’ll have to thank Ferris later for this. Good fortune shines down on the adventurous once again.


End file.
